WMD (mission)/Trivia
*The crossbow is armed with an explosive bolt while Hudson hides from the patrol, but when crawling out, it is fitted with a regular one. *Also, in the mentioned bridge above, after Harris falls, if the player dives to prone to the other loose end of the bridge it will "appear" to fall apart from the bridge. But, if the player looks down he will be standing on thin air. *When the player is on the ground with the crossbow, the enemy troops passing by the player disappear instantly when the player looks back at where they went. *When Brooks tells the player that they are in position to breach the comsat, go back to where the player shot the hinges and the player will see Brooks and Harris are still there, they appear to just spawn at the windows in mid-swing. *When told to pull back to take off (while piloting the SR-71), if player does not, the game automatically does it after a few seconds at max velocity. *In the Bashkir language Mount Yamantau means Bad or Evil Mountain. *After Weaver kills the patrol after shooting the door hinges, sometimes the patrol's eye will move as if he was still alive. *At the part of the mission where the player must shoot the hinges on the door to breach the room, if the player shoots the hinges before the hinges glow and flash yellow, nothing will happen. *It is possible to shoot out the hinges on the door with the crossbow. *When breaching the barracks (when the player detonates the Semtex), an enemy will occasionally drop an unusable Famas with a Flamethrower, IR Scope, Silencer and Dual Mags. *In the screenshots of Weaver above, he is missing his eye-patch. It could be that Treyarch added Weaver's eye gouging late in the game's development. *When the player jumps off the mountain and opens his parachute when close to the ground, they will get stuck on a tree. *If the player doesn't open their parachute during the Base jump sequence, they will hit the ground and bounce very high into the air. *If the player turns off the music in the start, they will hear radio chatter. It is just reused audio files from Quantum of Solace 007, another game developed by Treyarch. *The two guards chopping wood that the player encounters just before reaching the comstat do not need to be eliminated stealthily; a cooked fragmentation grenade, for instance, can kill both of them and not alert the other guards. **One of the soldiers chopping wood will always fall onto the wheelbarrow *Before the player opens the door to breach the comstat, Neitsch will inform the player that "Your team is in position at the window". The subtitles erroneously have this written as a question ("Your team is in position at the window?"). *In the Wii version, the player will have an AUG with a Siberia camouflage instead of a Yukon camouflage. *It is possible to see Hudson's breath at the bottom of the screen. The same goes for Reznov in Project Nova. *It is possible to rappel into the station without the AUG equipped. To do this, kill the guard exiting the hut and replace the AUG with his dropped weapon. *At the very beginning of the level, when the player controls Hudson the first two times, the players FOV is increased dramatically. This can be noticed by looking at the players weapon, which is extended 'farther outward' than usual. *The soldier that patrols the catwalk on the comsat can be killed by a special takedown. Approach the enemy quietly and press the Melee button; Hudson will either pull out a Garrote Wire to choke him with (like Mason does in Operation 40) or strangle him to death by hand. *When breaking through the glass and breaching the second room, a Soviet soldier screams "Тревога! Нас атакуют!" We're under attack! that is heard two more times if they trigger the alarm, and when the third room is breached. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia